danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Head
Secondary Head Color I don't think anyone is really interested in the following information, but all heads are using two colors. The smileys face and the X's lower body, the eyes of the skull and of the fairy and a few pixels at the top of the fairy's head are not black, but they have a secondary color. This secondary head color is always computed by: : secondary_head_color = floor(head_color * 0.2) I have checked it for every single image and color component. It also seems there are only a few colors steps used by the enemies. I have only counted 9 different color component values for the smileys' and Xs' head colors (0, 50, 101, 127, 152, 169, 203, 237, 254) which lead to 9 secondary colors (0, 10, 20, 25, 30, 33, 40, 47, 50). There is not a single exception for the head. But body parts are using different colors. --Justme2 17:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : I have noticed that too, though I didn't think that it'd apply to every single enemy, or that the formula is consistent throughout. Shall we find the RGB colours of every single enemy? That would be a nice little project to embark on. Other projects include completing LP values, finding the attack range, visibility range and initiation of attack range of enemies. EDIT: I have the whole list of RGB colours. Shall I create space in the template to insert it in all the enemy pages? --bewnt 04:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Map for Heads? Does anyone besides me think that the different heads should have a map, like the various species do? It might just reveal some very interesting patterns...-- ''page/ '' 23:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Done, it took me a while so say thank you. Doctorseaweed 00:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you!-- ''page/ '' 02:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : PS: LQTM :I removed them. I don't really see a reason behind them, but if many people really want them on the articles, I can revert my edits. --Yonder 03:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : Please revert them Yonder, i'll do anything!!! Doctorseaweed 03:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : Just saying, it seems odd to have maps for the species but not the heads, especially since they are both important parts of the game and its graphics. In other words, either both sets of pages should have maps or neither of them should.-- ''page/ '' 20:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It took me a long time to make those maps and they are just as useful as species maps. So please change it back Yonder. Thanks.Doctorseaweed 22:12, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Please revert them back, Yonder!!!! Doctorseaweed 19:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) YAY, Somebody changed it back, please just let it stay like that Yonder, don't get rid of it again.Doctorseaweed 21:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : NP. And it is very easy when you can just gbo to the history page and click the undo button. If not, just copy and paste the code for the map. :-) Now if only some noticed the change to the talk page of Dan-Ball Wiki. -- ''page/ '' 21:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC)